The present invention relates to an ophthalmological instrument for examination of the eye.
In ophthalmological diagnosis, the examination of anterior portions of the eye (cornea, anterior chamber, lens) and that of the posterior portions of the eye (vitreous body, retina) have been carried out separately from each other. A photo slit-lamp is used for examining and photographing anterior portions of the eye, while a fundus camera is used for examination of posterior portions of the eye. The two instruments are costly and expensive, even from a consideration of the optical equipment alone. Since examinations of the anterior and posterior portions of the eye are separately performed, the two instruments are even frequently set up and used in locations spaced apart, in which case each instrument requires a separate power pack, an instrument table with corresponding headrest, a miniature camera with motorized film drive, and a device for the marking of the time of examination and the patient number. Such apparatus expense is considered a disadvantage by many users.